Going Under
by Lorelei Khushrenada
Summary: Evanescence "Going Under" songfic- one-shot


Disclaimer: If I did own Gundam Wing and/or had an affiliation with Evanescence, don't you think I wouldn't be posting this?

Song fic: Evanescence "Going Under"

****************

The waves crashed against the rocks as the former pilot of the Wing Gundam looked out at the sunset. His love told him to meet him there. It's been 2 years since Mariemaia's coup. Since their last encounter.

"You need to know something, Heero."

A familiar voice rang in Heero's ears.

"What are you doing here," he asked.

*Now I will tell you what I've done for you,

50 thousand tears I've cried.*

"I…I…I need to tell you something," she stammered her way into telling him.

She needed him. She needed those 3 words.

"I DON'T CARE WHAT IT IS, RELENA!!"

Relena gasped at the tone he used. Heero didn't turn to look at her. She started to cry.

*Screaming deceiving and bleeding for you,

But still you won't hear me.*

"Awww, come on, Heero, "a voice replied before Relena could plead," it'll be worth your while."

Finally, the person Heero waited for arrived. He turned around expecting Duo's beautiful form arrogantly standing in front of Relena, but instead, he was draped all over her. Duo wrapped his arms around Relena in a tight embrace.

"Heero….,"the blonde -haired girl started to speak. Though she couldn't go on. Her eyes, filled with hurtful tears turned around to bury her face inside Duo's jacket.

The stoic pilot became confused at the scene of admiration. Duo whispered something in Relena's ears which made her leave.

*Don't want your hand this time, I'll save myself.

Maybe I'll wake up for once.*

"What is the meaning of this, Duo?"

"Remember when you went over Relena's house and told me you were there to protect her?"

"I was."

"LIAR!! You're lying," Duo spat," you were there to cheat on me!! I talked to Relena myself!"

*Not tormented daily defeated by you

Just when I thought 'd reached the bottom.*

"What we had was meaningless, Duo. She meant nothing," Heero said in defense, trying to keep the tone of his voice from wavering.

"Do you know what she did to get you to notice her after?"

Heero said nothing.

*I'm dying again.*

{Flashback}

(Duo narrates) I was there. Relena asked me to take her to her brother.

I piloted my Preventer ship and took her to see Zechs. I _was_ a little skeptical at first, but I thought 'hey she just wants to visit him.'

When we boarded the Preventer ship Noin and Zechs occupied, I never thought what happened next would ever come tru in a million years.

*I'm going under

Drowning in you,

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through 

I'm going under.*

Zechs greeted us and we came in. Noin wasn't there,. A few minutes later, I heard gunshots. When I checked to see what happened, Zechs was dead and Relena held the gun.

{End Flashback}

*Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies.

So I don't know what's real and what's not.

Always confusing the thoughts in my head.

So I can't trust myself anymore.

I'm dying again.*

Heero stood still, shocked. The person who preached peace all around in the universe shot her own brother.

"Now, _you're _lying, Duo," Heero replied.

Duo let out a mocking chuckle.

"Don't you remember, Heero. I may run, and I may hide, but I never tell a lie."

"There's always a first time for everthing, Duo."

Duo frowned. "I'm going now, Heero. Goodbye."

He turned around and walked towards Relena.

"WAIT! You haven't answered my question."

Duo turned to look at Heero, his braid flailed to the side, and said," We're married. "

*I'm going under drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under.*

Duo turned back around and left. 'I couldn't wait for you. And you lied.'

Duo climbed into the limousine that now occupied both him, Relena, and their small son.

*So go on and scream

Scream at me

I'm so far away.

I won't be broken again.

I've got to breathe

I can't keep going under.*

Heero saw as the vehicle left.

'How ironic, he thought.' This was the same beach she and I first met.'

Heero grinned to himself and looked at the last remaining light the sun emitted before going to sleep.

"I should've died then," Heero said to himself before looking at the cliff and finally ending what should've .

*I'm going under 

Drowning in you

I'm falling forever

I've got to break through

I'm going under.*

"Mission Accomplished."


End file.
